Combined Sewer Overflow (“CSO”) netting systems are commonly used to provide “floatables” control for in-line, end-of pipe, and floating applications as well as on storm drain outfalls, clarifiers and various industrial applications. In some cases the netting sacks are clamped onto a metal nose box which is attached to a metal lifting assembly removably held in the main diverter frame. When the netting sack is full, the entire assembly is lifted out of the diverter frame, the netting sack is unclamped from the nose box and discarded, and a new netting sack is reinstalled on the nose box and the entire assembly is then replaced in the diverter frame. This process is time consuming, so a method of using netting sacks on disposable wooden lifting frames has been developed. In this case, the mouth of the netting sack is fixed to a rectangular disposable wooden frame which slides into guide rails in the diverter frame. When the netting sack is full, a truck crane is used to lift the wooden frame and attached netting sack out of the guide rails by looping a strap around the bag and frame and attaching it to the lifting cable. The entire assembly is then removed and discarded. The problem with this system however is that the wooden frame often expands or warps in the guide rails and jams or breaks when attempts are made to remove it from the guide rails, so workers must descend into the diverter frame and use tools to remove it. There is therefore a need for a quick and convenient means for removing and replacing disposable netting sacks.